


Finding Hope

by ladykateofledfordpark



Category: Nightbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftermath, Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykateofledfordpark/pseuds/ladykateofledfordpark
Summary: Alex (F!MC), Nik and the others celebrate Lumian together, the fae's festival of lights.
Relationships: Nik Ryder/Main Character (Nightbound)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Finding Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for a Secret Santa. It turned out much longer than anticipated, but hopefully it's okay.  
> Warnings: Talk about death and mentions of violent scenes (without going into details).  
> 

Night descended once again on the city of New Orleans. Winter was coming, as shown by the colorful lights shining in the darkness. Most were in the classic red and green of Christmas, but it was still possible to identify some other holidays among them. Some Alex couldn’t identify, but one stood out in her eyes.

Lumian, the Faes’ festival of lights.

Her eyes fell on a family walking down the street. A boy gaped as he took in the marvel surrounding him, his cheeks flushed with the winter cold. For a moment, the boy turned to his parents, his eyes lit up in wonder. He ran to them and immediately started gushing about how he couldn’t wait for Christmas to come.

Alex turned her back to the happy family. Her heart clenched tightly in her chest as she started walking away. Tears welled up in her eyes and she willed herself not to cry. She was stronger than this. She  _ was. _

She didn’t know how many people she passed by, before a voice called her name.

Alex froze. It was so sudden, a man almost crashed into her. She hardly even registered his vulgar curses as he walked off, because for a moment she felt  **alive.** Could it really be him?

It didn’t take long for the running footsteps to catch up to her. The moment they did, a warm hand rested on her arm. Alex turned, and a smile rose to her face when she met familiar dark eyes. Nik grinned and pulled her closer, into the warmth of an embrace she didn’t know she needed.

“I’ve missed you,” he murmured.

Alex wrapped her arms around him. Her heartbeat steadied into a steady rhythm. It was as if her body recognized her one and only rock, the one person she always needed.

She lay her head on Nik’s chest. His heart beat slightly faster than usual, a fact that made Alex smile. She tapped her fingers absentmindedly on his chest as she let herself drown in comfort.  _ One, two, three… _

“Alex, how have you been?”

Alex froze. She swallowed as she tried to think of anything but the truth. After a long silence, she finally settled on an “I’m fine”. It was an obvious lie, but Nik didn’t say a word.

“Is it true that today is Lumian?” Nik whispered. He took hold of one of Alex’s dark hairs, the warmth of his fingers almost enough to distract her.

Alex focused on the floor. “It is.”

Nik’s brows furrowed. He pulled Alex even closer, as if he could protect her from the world if only she was close enough. “How is it without him?”

“Hard.” She didn’t know what else to say. How could she describe the emptiness of the castle? The way Lady Thalissa’s sobs drifted past any barriers there could have been? How out of place Alex felt among her own people?

Nik pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’m sorry.”

His eyes scanned Alex carefully, like a doctor examining a patient for injuries. When his eyes met hers again, they were full of understanding. “You’re wearing your Nighthunter outfit.”

Alex nodded. “I needed to escape.” She couldn’t bear staying in the same room as her father’s ghost. Everything she touched reminded her of him, so she needed a break. She needed to see some  _ life. _

Nik gently ran his thumb over her cheek. His eyes were so deep with worry, Alex’s heart clenched. How did she deserve him?

“Rook, you know you can always come back to my place.”

“I do,” Alex confirmed, “but I have a duty to my people and to Lady Thalissa. They  _ need  _ me. I can’t abandon them.”

Nik’s eyes softened. “I’m sure they’ll love you.”

Alex took hold of Nik’s hand. “I need to go.”

It was the last thing she wanted to do, but she knew Nik couldn’t come with her. At least, not yet.

“Will you be at the festival?” she found herself asking.

Nik’s eyes met hers. He pulled Alex close enough for her to feel his hard body, close enough for her to see every inch of his face. Then he bent so his warm breaths hit her ear and sent tingles down her spine. “Alex, I will  **always** be there for you. And so will the others.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Thank you.”

He carressed her cheek. “You and I are an unstoppable team. Never forget that.”

She laughed. “I won’t.”

His eyes shone stronger than the streetlights. “Good, because I’ll never let you.”

And then he pulled her into a kiss, and Alex lost herself in his warmth, his touch and his love.

***

A few hours later, Alex stood at a large window overlooking the magical streets of Lamrian. While most citizens were getting ready for the festivities, children still found the time to run through the streets. Their laughter rang through the lifeless alleys, spreading light and wonder for all the other citizens. Even Alex herself couldn’t help but smile.

But then a silky voice woke her from her reverie. “You look like a true queen.”

Lady Thalissa entered the vast ballroom. Her features hid behind the darkness of the room, shrouded in the mask of night. Her only visible feature was her smile, which managed to brighten any room she entered.

Alex smiled back, but it did nothing to warm the cold room. Even Lady Thalissa’s fakest smile was more affective than hers.

Alex turned back to the window, where the kids were now playing a magical version of tag. “I wish I didn’t have to be one.”

Alex pulled on her silver sleeve. This gown was even more extravagant than the one she wore to the Fae Ball. It’s shades of blue and silver shone in the darkness, catching all the light in the large room. She never wanted so much spotlight, but she didn't have much of a choice. Thalissa was still as beautiful as ever, but much of her hope disappeared after the death of Elric. Thus, without knowing much, Alex was pushed into the role of queen.

Alex sighed. If only…

A warm hand lay on her shoulder. Thalissa's eyes gleamed in the light from the windows. For a moment, it seemed like there were even tears in her eyes. However, before Alex could say a word, her stepmother shifted her gaze.

"I'm sorry about Elric. I know how much he meant to you, Alex. If only he was still alive…"

Thalissa let go of Alex's arm. She straightened her back so she was standing like a soldier preparing for war. "However, today is Lumian. A time for celebration. We must spread our people with hope, love and comfort for times ahead. As their ruler, that is  **your** responsibility."

"I know."

There was a short silence, before Thalissa spoke again. "You haven't eaten much the last few days. You need to eat in order to stand tall in front of your people."

Alex swallowed. She lowered her gaze, but she could still feel Thalissa's kind eyes on her back. The beads in her hair bounced as she shook her head. "I can't. It's too hard."

Thalissa pursed her lips. "Please. If not for you, then for me. And if not for me, then for your beloved."

Alex nodded as tears pooled in her eyes.

"The festival will start soon. Don't forget."

Thalissa's warm lips touched Alex's forehead, like the mother she never really had. Alex closed her eyes as she etched the sensation into her memory, but then her stepmother's warmth disappeared. The sound of Thalissa's steps slowly grew weaker, until the queen couldn't hear them anymore.

Alex released a heavy breath and silently turned back to the window. The children were still playing, but they were not alone. The festival lights glowed, lighting up many more people coming out from their homes. And as the night sky darkened, more and more emerged.

Her friends arrived when the square was almost packed. There was a certain restlessness between the fae, an expectation for the magic of a holiday Alex barely knew.

Just as she turned her back to the city, three figures emerged. They were all dressed in new attire, a strange but pleasant realization. For the first time that day, Alex let go of it all. Her friends were here, and she couldn't be happier.

"Vera, Katherine, Cal. I missed you so much!" She cried. 

Without a thought, she ran to them. She didn't even mind that she was wearing heels. How could she, when her friends were standing right in front of her?

Alex rushed to Katherine, who watched her with a grin. She scanned Alex's dress with silent approval. Her eyes lingered once or twice, but it was gone before Alex could make sure.

Eventually, she nodded. "Not bad."

There was a hint of vulnerability in her tone, but Katherine walked to the window before Alex could say a word.

The moment Alex reached Vera, her friend pulled her into her arms. "I missed you." 

Her voice shook, and so did her hands, but her smile lit the room.

Alex smiled back. "I did too."

For a moment, it seemed like Vera would never let go. There was something fragile in her eyes, but it disappeared the moment she let Alex go.

"It's good to see you again," she whispered. There was a grin on her lips, but this one didn't meet her eyes.

Alex was caught by surprise when Cal rushed at her. His strong arms took hold of her and he spun her around with a grin. His eyes shone in mischievousness and laughter rang through the room. Alex joined him, and somehow her heart felt lighter. For some reason, it made the darkness a bit less threatening.

Once he set her down, Cal took Alex in. He stepped back as his eyes scanned her whole figure. His pupils dilated, but before he could speak someone took hold of Alex's arm.

"Rook…"

Alex smiled as her eyes met Nik's. A softness rose once again in his eyes, but his jaw was still set. Before Alex could say a word, he captured her lips with a searing kiss.

Alex didn't know how long they kissed for before they finally broke apart. She smiled at Nik and he grinned back, a taunting smirk on his face.

Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. Nik's scent was intoxicating, like an essence she could never get enough of. She breathed in the blood, smoke and magic he smelled of, like a forbidden fruit that was only hers.

She lay her head on his chest, close enough so she could hear his heartbeat. She relaxed into his warmth, and eventually Nik also wrapped his arms around her.

He bent down so his breaths touched her ear. "You're mine."

She tapped his chest absentmindedly. "There, there, hunter. Play nice."

He frowned. "I am not…"

Alex met his eyes, her brow raised. "You're a Night **hunter** . You sounded like you would kill everyone in this room any minute now. You  **are."**

She pecked his lips, but Nik didn't react. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't leave me for last," he grumbled.

Alex pointed at her three confused friends. "They were here first. You were late."

Nik narrowed his eyes. "I was working on something. I think you'll like it."

"Oh, really."

"You'll see."

"So when is the festival supposed to start?" Katherine interjected. She subtly touched a boot, and her shoulders set when she found what she was looking for.

Alex looked back to the window. "Any minute now. We should head to our place."

Reluctantly, she pulled back from Nik's embrace. Hand in hand, she led him down the long hallway. The others followed, and they stopped when they reached two glass doors.

"It's here," Alex announced. She looked at the cushioned chairs outside. Three were set in an elegant half circle, while three more were placed in an elegant line. 

Alex wasn't thrilled about the placement, but Lady Thalissa made it clear that was the necessary arrangement.

They opened the glass doors. Lady Thalissa was already in the front row, waiting for them. She smiled as she took in the whole group. "I'm glad you're here."

She motioned them to come closer, and they complied. Alex sat between Thalissa and Nik, and the others sat in back. 

She hated this position, but Alex knew she needed this. She still wasn't popular among her people, so it was important to showcase the purest fae behavior. She knew that just adding Nik would cost her a lot.

The square was already brimming with people: families, couples, pets and royalty. Some spoke to each other, some played games with balls of light, but most looked up at her expectantly. At  **her.**

Alex took a deep breath, and then forced her smile. It was strange to stand under the moon, looking down at her people. 

It was hard to believe she was one of them, a supernatural creature who could do magic. Real magic. Things she never heard of, let alone imagined.

When she opened her mouth, words poured out. It was like magic: the magic of the night, the magic flowing through her veins, the magic of the queen.

"My dear people," she began. "Today is Lumian, the Festival of Lights. It is a night of magic, of mischief, of hope. It is a night in which we remember all the ones we've lost, and pray to the future. It is a night for  **us:** who we were in the past, who we are now, and who we will be in the next year."

"This year wasn't easy, especially not for our people. We lost a king and an heir. We lost the future we always thought we'd have. We lost so much, as a nation and as individuals."

Alex lowered her eyes. Pictures flashed through her eyes: her father's lifeless body, lying on the cold floor; Tialos's hatred burning in his eyes as he announced what he planned; and the bloodwraith as it rushed toward her, bloodlust in every inch of its body.

Something lit inside her. A need so intense, a power so strong, she couldn't hold it back. Fireworks flashed in the sky, creating three different pictures: a crown, a festival light and sparks of magic. Adults exchanged perplexed looks while children marveled at the images.

Alex stood even taller, and then she let her magic free.

"However, the future is waiting for us. It will be better: full of laughter, love and peace. It will bring us closer together, and our sorrow will turn to happiness. Just like, today, the life of the ones we lost becomes wishes. And these people will light our way."

Alex released all her happiness with a final roar. "May all your wishes come true, and happy Lumian!"

The faes burst in a thundering applause. Some clapped politedly, while others applauded with genuine smiles. Alex beamed as she gazed at them all. Finally, she could breathe in relief.

Warm arms circled her waist, and a deep voice whispered in her ear. "Congratulations, Alex. You did it."

***

The booths closed up after the wishing ceremony ended. Alex smiled as the last child finished her wish, before she ran off to her adoring family.

Her friends already left for their rooms. They had an early morning ahead of them, and needed to catch some sleep.

It was way past midnight now.

Nik wrapped his arms around her, and together they walked back to the castle. Their walk was slow and lazy, like two lovers drunk on happiness and exhilaration.

"That was nice." Alex whispered. She lay her head on Nik's shoulder, and giggled when a few of her hairpins fell on the floor.

Nik pulled her closer. "It was."

They walked silently, and stopped only when they reached Alex's room. The door stood open, inviting the queen to enter her own room.

She looked back. It was dark, like a place full of nightmares. And with all the happiness still inside her, Alex couldn't face it alone.

So she held onto Nik's hand. "Stay with me."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I can't do this alone."

Nik squeezed her hand, and together they walked inside. Alex hesitantly turned on the light, and the darkness disappeared.

But the nightmares didn't.

They sat on the bed. Alex lay her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, and Nik gently took one of her loose curls. He twirled it on his finger, like a little boy admiring a treasure.

"I'm glad everything worked out today," Alex uttered.

"Did you expect it to fail?"

Alex hesitated. "I don't know. Maybe." She sighed. "It's just that the fae aren't exactly fond of me."

Nik froze. "Those good-for-nothing sons of..."

Alex put her finger to his lips. "It's fine. They're bound to. I  **am** a stranger, after all."

"You're Elric's daughter. You beat a darn bloodwraith, Alex. They need to worship the ground you walk on."

His eyes burned with an intense fire, one so powerful it warmed her heart.

"It makes sense. I'm a stranger, Nik. I'm only half fae. The first of my kind. And also…" she sighed, "I brought the bloodwraith that killed my father. I took the life Tialos was destined for. It  **does** look suspicious."

Her words didn't ease the tension in his body. Absentmindedly, she ran her hand through Nik's hair. That helped somewhat.

"It's hard. I don't know how to be fae, let alone a queen. And…" she sighed, and dropped her hands, "I miss Father. A lot. I wish I got to know him better."

Alex closed her eyes. Nik's warm fingers touched her eyes, her cheeks, her lips. She was so content, she didn't want to ruin the moment with the rest.

But she knew he was waiting for her to speak. And honestly, so was she.

"Sometimes…" she swallowed, "I wonder if it would've been better if he was alive. Maybe then they would have loved me."

Nik tilted her head. Alex opened her eyes, and when she met his, she immediately felt better. Somehow… he did that to her.

For a moment, Nik was silent. He slightly backed away, enough so he could see all of her. His eyes studied every inch of her with utmost attention, before they once again met hers. Alex was surprised to see the special sparkle in his eyes: full of love, admiration and something dark yet alluring.

Nik cupped her cheek. He pulled Alex closer, so his lips were right above hers, before he finally spoke. 

"Alex, you are a queen," he murmured. "You managed to survive death, yet come back to life. You never gave up, no matter what you faced. And you came back to this cold place, just so you could be with your stepmother."

Nik clenched his fists. "You came back to be their queen, Alex. If they can't understand how priceless that is, I will personally go down there and beat up each one of them."

Alex hoped he wasn't serious, but his cold voice told her he was.

Nik clenched his teeth. "You left me for them. The least they can do is be grateful."

Alex silently took hold of Nik's hand. He didn't object as she ran her thumb over his calloused skin. He just watched her carefully, like he wanted to etch every second in memory.

She was startled when he backed away: enough for him to stay close, but not  **too** close. He fidgeted slightly, took a deep breath and spoke. "I don't want to lose you, rookie."

Nik's voice was uneven. At first he didn't meet her eyes, but when he did…

Alex's breath caught. How could one man show so much vulnerability, love and yearning in one look?

She needed him. Here. With her.

"Stay with me. Here. At the castle."

Nik's eyes widened. For a moment, he seemed like a little boy who was just asked to pick his future home.

But then an understanding lit his eyes, and he nodded. He pulled Alex closer, so once again only inches divided them. 

He tilted his head so his lips brushed hers. "Always."

Alex's heart sped up, and for some reason she couldn't think quite clearly. "Really?"

He nodded. "It was high time I moved out of the Graveyard Shift anyway."

He smiled wide, but his eyes betrayed him. This clearly wasn't an easy decision. Yet he was doing this. For  **her** .

Alex squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

Nik met her eyes. There was a deep sadness in him, yet also a strong certainty. “Alex… the moment you entered my life, you changed me. You helped me open up, helped me overcome the constant fear that plagued me. But in exchange, you gave me a different fear..." He took her other hand in his, "losing you."

Nik's hands shook, yet he only tightened his hold. He looked at her like a drowning sailor swimming toward land, where his family is. "I've lost you twice already. Once, when Thomas…" he clenched his teeth, yet continued on. "And when you came here, to your family."

He gazed at her. Not the way he looked at her before- like an object of desire- but the way one would look at a queen.

The queen of his heart.

Before Alex realized what happened, Nik pulled her closer. Their lips were only a hair's breadth away, almost as close as their beating hearts.

"I love you, Alex."

She cupped his cheek. "I love you too. Happy Lumian."

He chuckled. "Happy Lumian."

Without waiting another second, Nik's lips touched hers. He lit something inside her: something beautiful, powerful and enlivening. Something that was dead for so long.

Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Please pardon any mistakes. The writing is unedited.  
> And of course, thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what you think of it. ❤


End file.
